The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing technique and more particularly to a technique applicable effectively to the manufacture of a semiconductor device, including a die bonding step of bonding a semiconductor chip to a wiring substrate or the like with use of adhesive paste.
Recently, in the field of small-sized electronic devices such as portable terminal communication devices, a stacked package in which plural semiconductor chips are mounted in a three-dimensional manner onto a small-sized wiring substrate has been used practically for the purpose of promoting a high-density packaging of a semiconductor device.
As a die bonding method for bonding a semiconductor chip onto a wiring substrate or onto another semiconductor chip there is adopted a method wherein a tape with pressure-sensitive adhesive called Die Attach Film is affixed beforehand to a back surface of a semiconductor chip and is heated to bond the semiconductor chip to a base to be coated or a method wherein adhesive paste (hereinafter referred to simply as “paste”) is applied to a wiring substrate or the surface of a semiconductor chip with use of a paste applicator and a semiconductor chip is bonded thereon.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-57382) discloses a device for detecting the height of a liquid application nozzle wherein in adjacency to a nozzle for applying a liquid material to the surface of a plate-like workpiece there are disposed plural height sensors which are moved integrally with the nozzle so that the liquid material can be applied accurately to the surface of the plate-like workpiece having a warp.
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-57382